warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. Archives Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ The Third Prophecy Roleplay (BC Emblemkit and Jewelkit are yours, Phoenix, from the Nightmare-attacks-Lavender litter Turns our, Stormbender is the only cat who can see through Hawkfrost's evil and he allows her to be his mate, only because he still wants tom kits born to Star Cats that will grow quickly so they can raise them theirselves for the new-and-improved army. Also, Willlowstorm was already in love with Faolanwolf, but she didn't know it would turn out this way... Violetshadow and Darkflame have had some clashes over Dark Forest and StarClan borders. That's why she hates him. The only thing she likes now is the she-kit, but she's still mad at him.) Lavenderheart curled the small six kits around her belly close. "I'm naming them Emblemkit, Jewelkit, Sweetkit, Hauntedkit, Crossbowkit, and Aquakit." Emblemkit squeaked and opened his eyes. Jewelkit, Sweetkit, and Hauntedkit did the same. The other two didn't, but that was because they were an hour younger than the otehr three. "Oh, and Hikari, then how can you explain Ironjaw and Faolanwolf? They didn't do anything, but the next thing you know, Hawkfrost has gained control of them with the dark Curse!" Stormbender quickly got better as she ate the pigeon that Lavenderheart had caught. She had twelve kits to suckle...that's a lot! "Gemkit, Blinkkit, Phoenixkit, Hawkkit, Risingkit, Destinykit, Ryuukit, Mizukit, Tsukikit, Bearkit, Kumakit, and Moonkit. There! I named them all! Has any cat ever had 12 kits like me before!?" Stormbender meowed in the process of licking Hawkkit's forehead. Violetshadow purred as Lilackit blinked open her eyes and started playing with Hauntedkit. The only thing that bothered Violetshadow was two things: #Hauntedkit is an exact pelt-copy of Nightmareheart, even inheriting the eyes. #Lilackit's father, Darkflame. And Violetshadow hated no. 2 the most. Willowstorm suckled four kits. There was nine, but five were toms. Faolanwolf took them. "Berylkit, Wolfkit, Tinykit, and Stonekit. Smokemist purred and licked Phoenixfeather's cheek. "I don't even care if they aren't mine, I'll always love you and raise them as if they were my own. And Nightmareheart. Will. Suffer." he meowed softly. A slender AquaClan she-cat was swimming up the stream for help for her clan. AquaClan was under attack! She swam up the stream and leaped out of the water, quickly moving her tail side-to-side to help herself go faster. "Help! AquaClan's in trouble!" she cried. Lavenderheart jumped to her paws and scooped up a thrush for her kits to share. The other she-cats did the same. "Wh-what is it y-you need?" Lavenderheart stuttered. She hadn't stood up for hours. Violetshadow rose up too. "The Dark Forest hit AquaClan first, right after the Gathering! They're after me now, because I escaped camp! Help me, please!" the she-cat cried (the she-cat is Gentlesea). "What is your name?" Phoenixfeather calmly meowed. "G-Gentlesea! Please! One cat already mated me half-way as I escaped! My daughter, Crystalpaw, is being force-mated right now! H-Hurry!" Gentlesea meowed desperately. A small blue-green kit was latched on to Gentlesea. Lavenderheart guessed this was Gentlesea's kit. "Leave the kit here. Pretty much all of us were force-mated with Dark Forest toms." Lavenderheart mewed, "Yeah, I have 6 kits in there who would love to play with your lil' she-kit." Gentlesea nodded and hesitantly gave up her kit. A shooting star came down and revealed all of StarClan. "We will take on the form of living cats until the Dark Forest is destroyed," Star mewed. Star hurried down the stream, allowing her hind legs to fuse into a tail. She swam quickly down the stream, as the stream was easier to go down than up. Suddenly, all the cats went "plop" into the lake, where you could see a young, 7-moon-old she-cat with a dark ginger tom. He was mating her. Gentlesea rammed into the ginger tom. "Crystalpaw!" she cried, and swooped up her daughter right when the ginger tom went right for Gentlesea. Star hissed and raked her claws across the tom, sending a stream of blood into the lake. Then, Hawkfrost snook up behind Stormbender. Stormbender just waited for him to do it. She didn't care anymore. Hawkfrost teleported the other 12 kits to her. Stormbender, in fact, felt herself being teleported to the Dark Forest. Hawkfrost purred and mewed, "I want you to produce me more toms. I need about 50, and you have 6. Make 12 more kits with at least 6 toms and I will stop mating you." Stormbender gulped as he mated her again. Tigerstar noticed that Stormbender and Hawkfrost disappeared. To the new Mating Chamber, I suppose. We need more toms. Tigerstar noted that Applefeather had returned to fight the Dark Forest. When will she give up? Tigerstar swam coldly towards her, using a mind trick to make an illusional cage around her. When he swam through it, he teleported her and her 2 kits over to him and then the Dark Forest. She lay by Stormbender, who was in the process of having three more kits. Tigerstar looked away as he mated Stormbender. Smokemist had stayed behind to watch the kits, and he noticed that little by little, the kits were fading away. First Stormbender's, then Applefeather's. Wierd. Lavenderheart lunged at Nightmareheart, but he dodged and vanished with Mistbreeze. Then she saw Faolanwolf heading straight for Willowstorm. She lunged for him and pinned him down on the lake floor. She shook him until Willowstorm came down and did the Pure Chant. Faolanwolf's eyes brightened up and he seemed to remember them now. "L-lavenderheart...where am I?" he grunted. "Oh, AquaClan's lake." Honeylavender was about to be mated with Ashfur, but Stormclaw jumped in the way to knock the silver tom backwards just in time.Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 12:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather, Lightningheart, Snowheart, Sunsetstar, Hikari, Zoey, Blazestorm, Horizonheart and Fallowdream watched as they protected the kits. Ebonykit watched with feared eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ebonykit. Nightmareheart's your father," Phoenixfeather meowed softly. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mistbreeze would normally have had about 11, but her internal cold kills them and all future litters. Nightmareheart and Mistbreeze lay in the Crystal Pool cave. "The kits are beautiful." murmured Mistbreeze. Nightmareheart nodded. "There's only one tom for me, but we can fix that." Mistbreeze caught the words too late. Nightmareheart pinned her down, and purring, mated with her. Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Birchtree and Gingerclaw will basicly mate to any she-cat they see due to insanity. I won't touch your cats, Phoenix. I'm just warning the rest of you. Part of Allochthonouskit's powers are revealed now.) Allochthonouskit gently landed near Everhope's only kit, Brightkit. The brown, silver, and white she-kit was suprised at the dark brown she-cat. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name's Allochthnouskit, and you must be Brightkit," answered Allochthonouskit. .::. Powderfleck screetched as Birchtree mated with her. She barely managed to turn her head to see an unfortunate Dappledream being forced to mate with Gingerclaw. Charm rushed in only to have Brambleclaw mate with her. Birchtree finally released Powderfleck, who had four kits suckling. Dappledream was in the process of having a litter of seven. Seven! Dappledream's young warrior! thought Powderfleck. Insane! Charm collapsed, twin kits suckling from her belly. "No toms," murmured Brambleclaw so that only Charm could hear. "I guess I'll just have to mate with you again." Charm gulped. "You will stop this insanity at once!" yowled a cat in the shadows. The cat stepped out, revealing a familiar thick, sleek, dark brown tabby coat, amber eyes, and torn ear. "Tigerheart!" purred Dappledream. Brambleclaw just growled. Powderfleck swept her tail around Angelkit, Darkkit, Rainkit, and Bladekit, while Charm and Dappledream followed suit. "Alex and Kate," whispered Charm so that only her kits (who both had their eyes open), "are your names." Dappledream quickly named her's Nightkit, Mintkit, Graykit, Solarkit, Lunakit, Draftkit, and Yarrowkit, before Gingerclaw managed to name any of them. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 13:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Mistbreeze had given birth to three dead kits. Nightmareheart growled. "Dang!" Nightmareheart pinned Mistbreeze down again, and gripping her scruff, mated with her. Razorwing was pinned down by Crispinheart. He used his powers to change her mood, then mated with her, murmuring in her ear. Rzorwing felt slightly giddy. Crispinheart finished the mating process, then started again. Razorwing purred as Crispinheart mated with her ten, eleven, twelve times. She felt her belly swelling. Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:43, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I don't mean you can't roleplay as them, but just don't forcibly mate with them.) "GET OFF HER!" Kindheart roared. He charged towards Crispinheart and bowled him over. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing's thoughts returned to normal. "Thanks, Kindheart," Crispinheart spat and ran off to find another she-cat.Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "OH, NO YOU DON'T PAL!" Kindheart snarled, chasing after Crispinheart. "What's with him?" Phoenixfeather asked Goldstar. "Kindheart is normally calm and willing to help his friends, but touch his Clanmates, and it's basically suicide," Goldstar answered. Phoenixfeather looked at Jewelkit. Her beautiful pink and purple pelt sparkled in the sunlight, and her blue eyes gleamed with curiosity. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hakukit dashed out. He leaped, and in mid jump transformed into a dragon. "A river spirit." breathed Whisperpool. Crispinheart turned a corner, and stopped. "I think I just lost Kindheart..." he grinned. Dawnpool was heading towards him! He leaped out, grabbed her, and they teleported to the 'Mating Chamber'. Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart slowed down. "Fox dung!" he cursed. Goldstar sat next to Razorwing, protecting her. Ebonykit lashed his tail. "I want to fight, momma!" he meowed. "Ebonykit, I know, but you're still a kit. They would shred you to pieces," Phoenixfeather meowed. Senkit looked at Hakukit with wide, admiring eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:02, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hakukit's name is Kahakukit when he's in spirit form) Kahakukit rippled through the air like a graceful white ribbon. Crispinheart was forcefully mating with Dawnpool, whose mood had been changed. Dawnpool's belly was swollen with 13 kits. She padded heavily out, but not before twining her tail with Crispinheart's. Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Of course, he didn't know Kindheart had been waiting. "SHE-CAT RAPIST!" Kindheart screeched as he bowled over Crispinheart. Emblemkit pressed himself against his sister fearfully. He had a white pelt, with a blue marking like fire on his back and blue eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crispinheart spat at Kindheart. "Stop butting in, softpaws!" Dawnpool curled up and let out a wail. Her first kit was born. Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flowerbreeze hurried over to Dawnpool as Kindheart raked his claws down Crispinheart's back. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:34, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- All thirteen kits were born. Dawnpool sighed with relief, purring. Crispinheart growled, clawing at Kindheart. Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:38, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart flipped Crispinheart over and started raking his claws on his belly. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crispinheart sprang up, knocking off Kindheart. "'Til next time, Softpaws!" He teleported away. Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Razorwing, are you okay?" Kindheart shouted, darting to the she-cat. Himekit whimpered in fear. "It'll be okay, Himekit," Duskkit reassured. Dawnkit and Ebonykit were comforting Jewelkit and Emblemkit. Grasskit and Snowkit sat next to Senkit, scared. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing got to her feet, only to collapse. "Two kits..." she mumbled. Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart licked Razorwing gently as Flowerbreeze came to her aid. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing's kits were born shortly. "Can they be... ours?" she whispered to Kindheart. Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Of course. I don't care if they're Crispinheart's," he purred, licking Razorwing's cheek. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good." Razorwing settled down. A few feet away, Dawnpool let out an agonized wail. "Five are dead!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Razorstrike is basicly DawnClan's Nightmareheart; he tried to destroy early DawnClan by unleashing foxes on them. Inkheart just gave birth to Pepperblaze's only kit.) Razorstrike prowled around, trying to find a she-cat that would suit him. He spotted his match: Inkheart. He stealthily crept over to her, then grabbed her scruff and began to mate with the spotted she-cat. She gasped, then felt her mood change from suprised to... well, she couldn't place what it was. Before she knew it, Razorstrike began again. And again. And again. Eight times, ten times, she lost track until he stopped. She could feel her belly swelling with fourteen kits, and she could hear the anguished mews of her kit, Brookkit, with Pepperblaze. Her kits, all fourteen of them, were born shortly after. They all turned out to be healthy, apart from being very weak. "It's okay, Brookkit," mewed Inkheart. "You can come here." A tiny gray kit stepped out of the shadows. "Meet your new siblings, Kinkkit, Amberkit, Lunarkit, Duskkit, Blazekit, Dragonkit, Cloudykit, Dovekit, Dawnkit, Sparkkit, Tallowkit, Leafkit, Heartkit, and Burnkit." DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 15:38, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Interrupting Starduststorm!) Starduststorm streaked across and lashed his claws at Razorstrike's face, Flamedragon following. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (If anyone wants to mate with Mistbreeze in an attempt to get at least 1-2 live kits, go ahead) Mistbreeze, after being let go by Nightmareheart, felt slightly dizzy. None of Nightmareheart's attempts at mating had been successful, all the kits dying. She spotted Razorstrike, but somehow... couldn't race away. She felt happy, floaty. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Does that mean Senkit won't live? D: Plus, AlchemyClan saves the day even more! Along with Nightmareheart's first daughters...BC) Goldstar watched as suddenly, his Clan streaked down from the sky and towards the cats. The she-cats headed away from the Dark Forest toms while the toms fought the cats. Silverblaze and Onyxdusk hurried towards Mistbreeze and gave her some much needed herbs. "What are you guys doing here?" Goldstar asked. "I had a dream from StarClan. They told me what the Dark Forest was doing," Silverblaze meowed. Nightmareheart leapt onto Goldstar, mistaking him for a she-cat (LOL), but he failed to see a pink flash behind him knock him down. Tatteredbook gasped happily. In front of her were four she-cats. A light purple she-cat, a solid pink she-cat, a white and purple she-cat and a dark tabby. "Beauty, Serene, Yuki and Beast!" Tatteredbook purred. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (No, Senkit will live. The kits die right after birth or before birth. BC) Mistbreeze lapped up the herbs and felt a whole lot better. "Nightmareheart! Do you have any messages for your kits?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh.) Nightmareheart stopped, then looked at Mistbreeze. "My kits, walk safely wherever you go," he meowed as he ran away. But not before Phoenixfeather saw the tears falling from his face. Ebonykit glared at his father. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze gazed softly after him, then curled up in her nest with her kits. "Nightmareheart..." she broke off. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Senkit stumbled over to her mom. "Momma, are you okay?" she mewed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze licked the tiny kit on her forehead. "Your father... he loves you very much." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Where's my dad?" Senkit meowed, looking around. Her voice raised to a wail. "Daddy!" she whimpered. Goldstar padded over and licked Senkit. She looked at Goldstar with hope-filled eyes. Goldstar mouthed to Mistbreeze, "I can pretend to be their father until they can learn the truth." "Daddy?" Senkit asked. "It'll be okay, little one," Goldstar reassured. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze took Goldstar aside. "Are you sure about this? They're going to believe much more from... well, us." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Until we can tell them I am not their father, I'll gladly act as their father," Goldstar promised. "He's such a sweetheart," Hikari chuckled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:34, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze still looked unsure, but nodded. "Okay. Now go, have some quality time with 'your' kits." She padded into the crystal Pool cave, calling out softly, "Nightmareheart?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightmareheart padded out, his eyes weary. Goldstar licked Senkit gently. "You're not as fierce as you look," Zoey noted. "Kits never did anything wrong, and look how the Dark Forest is using that to their advantage," Goldstar pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 17:23, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Introducing new Dark forest Warriors: Takifoot, Kumabear, Silverclaw, and Dawningblood. Dawningblood and Kumabear are availible for roleplay. If you want one, message me. All are toms. Hawkfrost wants a tom kits so he can have more males to mate.) Lavenderheart teleported herself and Faolanwolf temporarily over to the cave-camp so Faolanwolf can watch the kits. Jewelkit and Emblemkit looked frightened. Lavenderheart got her best singing-like voice, and quietly meowed, "Hush, little ones, don't fret. Mother loves you all the best. No mother could ever want better kits than all of you. Mother will be fine. I will be just fine. Don't fret, as Mother loves you all, the best..." ''Sweetkit watched with teary eyes and muzzled her mother. "If I come back with another litter, don't fret. It means more playmates." Lavenderheart chimed. "Your uncle Faolanwolf will watch you all. Be good, okay? Faolanwolf, no rough housing. Their only one hour old." she mewed, and vanished. Silverclaw slinked quietly over to Birdstar, who was ready to kill Kumabear. He pinned her down and mated with her. She hissed, and Brokendawn attempted to help his mate, but Kumabear threw him backwards and used a Paralysing Spell. Birdstar's belly swelled already with 4 kits. "Not good enough!" Silverclaw hissed, dragging her out of the water. Their hind legs returned. He mated with her ten more times and teleported her to the mating chamber. Birdstar looked up to see strange mesh, unbreakable, hanging from hard branches of dark trees with she-cats and kits inside. Mapleshade was telepthically moving them down every 9 minutes so the she-cats are mated again and the toms are taken from her. Birdstar saw Applefeather and Stormbender, who had only 4 she-kits each. There must've been plenty of toms. A 7-moon-old she-cat, Crystalpaw, was being mated again and again with Hawkfrost, who also had mated with Stormbender. Hawkfrost was hissing, "Two she-cats per tom!" Stormbender was lowered again as Crystalpaw rose up in her mesh. Stormbender growled as Hawkfrost mated her again. Birdstar thought this was terrible, especially when she was put in her own mesh. She gave birth to 4 kits, but then she was lowered and mated again. The Dark Forest warriors didn't get tired. All of Birdstar's kits were toms. They were taken from her and she was mated again. Violetshadow hissed at Darkflame and tried clawing at him, but he forced her claws in and mated with her as many times as he liked. They took all her toms, and the mesh couldn't be broken. Applefeather knew this wasn't jsut torcher. She saw the Dark Forest training the tom kits. They were growing fast, and they only wanted toms. The toms would be breeding age in only 3 hours because of their growth speeds. This had happened to her first toms. Mistbreeze, however, wasn't in terrible mesh. She was being treated like a queen, being Nightmareheart's eternal mate. Applefeather's own tom kit, now Clawpaw, was already being used for mating with she-cats. He was eqivalent to a 9-moon-old tom, basically a teenaged cat, capable of breeding. (All she-cats in the clans can be mated with now, as they are all fighting) Runningstar darted forward and leaped onto Takifoot, who through her off and teleported her to the Mating Chamber. "Traitors like you deserve our most painful mating process. Tigerstar, come 'ere." Tigerstar quickly padded over and mated with Runningstar. The feeling was odd and painful as he did it practically thousands of times and then threw her into the mesh, hoisted her up, and made her have 14 kits in a tight space. Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 18:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (of course, except my cats...sorry if I'm repeating myself. BC) Phoenixfeather kept her tom kits close. Grasskit, Snowkit and Ebonykit were already old enough to be apprenticed, but she couldn't take any risks. SoulClan, BreezeClan, SolClan, LunaClan, CityClan, MedallionClan, Fairy Tail guild, RobotClan, and SheikahClan toms all rushed into battle, while the she-cats took the kits that weren't captured by the Dark Forest to the cave-camp. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Use any of my DF and DH toms EXCEPT HAKURYUULEAP in your matings) Inkheart struggled to escape Brambleclaw, but he had already begun mating with her. Razorstrike had taken Blazekit, Dragonkit, Dovekit, Sparkkit, and Burnkit from her, and he had begun training the toms, already around eight moons. Brambleclaw seemed to refuse to stop mating with her. Finally, he did, and teleproted her to the mating chamber, where she was tossed into the mesh, where she gave birth to two tom kits. "Not good enough!" he snarled as he lowered the spotted she-cat and began mating with her again and again. Inkheart was on the verge of passing out from being mated what felt like a billion times. Finally, the dark tabby released her, tossed her back into the mesh, and, once her five kits were born, took the four toms, leaving her with a single she-kit. Charm snarled as Brambleclaw mounted her and mated with her. She gave birth to seven kits, all of them being toms. Gingerclaw then preceded to mate with her, and once that was over, she had five toms and three she-cat suckling. Gingerclaw took the toms from her, then yanked off the fabric from her eyes. He almost gasped at the startling red color of her eyes, then replaced the fabric, as he wasn't expecting red irises. Meanwhile, Hakuryuuleap had begun developing a crush on Everhope. A real crush. Not the 'I want to mate with you so that I can take you're tom kits and train them.' And Everhope liked him back. Their tails twined together. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 22:12, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightmareheart cackled evilly as it echoed through the chamber. At once, Getsugaclaw burst into the room with Wolfstar, Sonicstar, Graystar, Emberstar, Nightstar, and Oakstar. Behind them were the toms of their Clans. "Divide amongst yourselves of freeing the she-cats and fighting the Dark Forest!" Getsugaclaw ordered as he charged at Nightmareheart. Earlier, Getsugaclaw had revealed his plan. "Are you sure that will work?" Phoenixfeather asked. "They can't mate with toms, that would just break the reality that's left," Grassblaze pointed out. "Plus, with that many cats, they may flee," Mothstorm advised. "I don't care. We have to save those she-cats," Getsugaclaw meowed, firmly. "Save Nightmareheart for me to kill," Phoenixfeather meowed as Getsugaclaw rounded up the toms. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:17, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dawnpool, Razorwing, Mistbreeze, and Whisperpool are free to be mated with. Whisperpool especially violently because she resists the most. BC) Crispinheart padded up to Dawnpool's mesh. "No one's here to save you now!" 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 00:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (...the toms of the Clans I roleplay in just came to their rescue...) "What are we, fox dung?" Sonicstar questioned. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:05, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Creamfeather, Dapplebreeze, and Mintwater. BC) Crispinheart stepped over to Dawnpool and mated with her. Then he mated again, changing her mood. Dawnpool's belly swelled to accomodate more kits. Then Hawkfrost padded over and mated with Dawnpool over and over, for what seemed like eternity. Then Dawnpool coughed, and gave birth to a litter of 18 tom kits. The other two kits, the she-kits, were taken by Tigerstar to a chamber where they grew so fast, so fast they were old enough to mate in a matter of minutes. Hawkfrost then went over to Mistbreeze, and mated forcefully and violently with her, while Crispinheart was mating again and again with Dawnpool. 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 00:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "STOP IT!" Kindheart roared, barreling towards Crispinheart and knocking him over. "ATTACK!" Wolfstar ordered, charging forward with BreezeClan towards the mesh. MedallionClan toms scented around for the kits and darted, while the rest of the toms charged forward to fight the Dark Forest. Getsugaclaw strode up to Nightmareheart. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze planted herself in front of Nightmareheart. "DON'T! I'll kill you, and myself if you do." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 00:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC The mesh is protected by Dark Magic. Try to break it and it will never work. Hawkfrost and Mapleshade are controlling the Dark Magic. You have to distract them and find the secret was to untie the mesh...) Lavenderheart purred in evil pleasure at the plan. The Dark Forest would pay. She silently slipped into the water, letting her hind legs morph. She saw Nightmareheart and lunged. Nightmareheart pinned her down and teleporteed her to the Mating Chamber. Lavenderheart was hoisted up and prepared for mating with Takifoot. The silver-blue tom grinned evilly. Lavenderheart hissed and unsheathed her claws, finding a hole in the mesh big enough for her claw to fit through. Nightmareheart hummed as he rebuilt even-stronger Electro-Tentacles to guard the dark, well protected torcher chamber. Takifoot grinned even wider as Lavenderheart was lowered down. He quickly held her still to mate with her through the mesh-hole. the Hole in the Mesh was big enough for him to slip in and mate her countlessly. Then, Takifoot turned to see an unhappy Whisperpool. He slinked over. "I want this one, too." he snickered. Whisperpool hissed but it was too late. She was cut off in shock. She fell down in the mesh as he let go. She looked up at him and tried to lunge, but he threw her down and did it again, her belly swelling large. She couldn't move! Perfect! He licked his paw and drew it over his ears before he leaped forward and did it again and again, until he had approximately done it 8 times. Whisperpool spat curses as he slid out, and the Hole patched up magically behind him. Ironjaw pinned down Takifoot. "Why did you take Lavenderheart? She was already MINE!" he snarled. "Don't worry, Ironjaw. We can share." Lavenderheart struggled in her mesh as it lowered. She was already plump with about 3 kits. Ironjaw snickered and slinked forward to her. He then leaped it and pinned her down, and mated with her. "Ironjaw, you're being controlled! Ironjaw, you loved me, remember? I changed you into a living cat and-" He pinned her down with iron-rough paws, literally. She gasped in the pain. "I am not the Ironjaw you know." he hissed. Then he mated her two more times. Faolanwolf suddenly gasped in pain. Voices hissed in his head, "Come...come to me, Dark Faolanwolf." His eyes dulled and he lost all memory. He teleported to the Dark Forest and he saw Willowstorm. "Lower her." he meowed in a dull, lifeless tone. His eyes stared expressionless, in a zombie-like fasion. He mated with Willowstorm a lot. Her belly swelled. Minutes later, she had 10 tom kits. Just what Faolanwolf needed. He snatched them all and took them to Hawkfrost, who put them with the other kits. Clawpaw snickered and pushed Faolanwolf aside. "I'll show you the right way to mate. Hawkfrost trained me to do this." he meowed. He then mated with Willowstorm. "Kits of Darkness, toms of all, bring me tom kits all I want." He chanted this each time he mated her, 12 times. Then, Willowstorm produced 15 tom kits, all taken by the 9-moon-tom. Clawpaw purred. "Chant that each time you mate and you'll have ALL tom kits!" Clawpaw bragged, handing the kits over to the Kit Chamber, where instantly, all kits became 8 moons old. The 15 kits squealed in horror and pain as they grew quickly, and their eyes widened instantly until you could see the whites, then they relaxed and were all as big as Clawpaw. Hawkfrost padded forward. "Your an excellent Mater. I now dub you Clawstreak." he mewed. Clawstreak's eyes glittered with an unusual evil glimmer. "YES!" he yowled. "Clawstreak, you have been trained well. You are also now promoted to All-Mater. You can mate with as many she-cats you want, whoever catches your eye. We have reached 50 Mate-Cats now, yes, by breeding she-cats to us, producing the Dark Genes, but we need more! Keep going!" he meowed. Clawstreak yowled in triumph, and hurried over to Violetshadow. "What do you want, shrimp?" she hissed. Clawstreak leaped up right into the mesh from 10 feet in the air and mated her over and over again, doing the Tom-Kit-Chant. Then, he pulled down 5 tom kits and put them in the Kit Chamber! Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 00:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Nightmareheart's reign is about to end. Getsugaclaw will brutally beat up Nightmareheart in battle before Phoenixfeather finally kills him and '''he is gone for good'. That means Nightmareheart is officially gone and cannot be reused.) Getsugaclaw snatched Nightmareheart and took him away (no one interrupt this fight please) to a different room. "This shall end now, Nightmareheart!" Getsugaclaw growled. .::. Meanwhile, Graystar and Wolfstar charged at Hawkfrost and Mapleshade. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (What about MistxNightmare? I want the kits to meet their father at least once.) Crispinheart ate a Dark Forest shrew. "Someone's gotta keep his strength up." muttered Mintwater. Crispinheart grinned and leaped on her, passing right through the mesh. He grabbed her, held her, and mated with her a dozen times, chanting. Mintwater wriggled a bit, at first, but Crispinheart held her down and just kept mating. Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Well, Phoenixfeather can create and control illusions, so that will have to suffice) Kindheart scratched furiously wherever Crispinheart went, yowling at him angrily. .::. Getsugaclaw and Nightmareheart circled each other. Nightmareheart lunged for the jugular, but Getsugaclaw leapt to the side. "You fight like a kittypet!" Nightmareheart taunted. "And you fight like a rogue," Getsugaclaw growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze gasped in horror at Getsugaclaw and her mate, fighting. She closed her eyes. Crispinheart taunted Kindheart as they raced around the cave. "Razorwing enjoys ''it. She says that maybe, ''I should be her mate." Mistfire Spring rain falls 01:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Don't kill Hawkfrost. He's Nightmareheart's successor. Mapleshade, well, let Whisperpool go at her. Stormbender will be missing along with all the tom kits that were taken and Hawkfrost during most of the prophecy. Most of the Dark Forest cats will vanish when Hawkfrost teleports, as they know Nightmareheart will not win. BC) Hawkfrost hissed and dodged, suddenly realising what was happening, and grabbed Stormbender. Her she-kits teleported to her and they all then teleported far away after they escaped into the Kit Chamber. Mapleshade gasped as Whisperpool rose up and turned from her kits. Whisperpool leaped forward with claws unsheathed and pinned down the ginger-and-white she-cat. Mapleshade's eyes widened. "This. Ends. Now, Fox-face!" Whisperpool yowled, then scored her claws across Mapleshade's throat. The ginger-and-white she-cat faded away to Dark Hollow, into the eternal death area. Whisperpool relaxed and stiffled a purr, knowing her rival was gone forever. Tigerstar hissed in fury at Whisperpool and leaped forward to mate with her. However, Whisperpool dodged and threw him to the ground. He snickered, "See you in a few moons!" and vanished in thin air. Almost 7/8 of all Dark Forest cats vanished, with only Nightmareheart and two other cats still standing, with Ironjaw one of them. Ironjaw had snapped out of it and knew he was freed, but Tsukibear watched angrily. The she-cats were all free. Hollyleaf had surrendered to StarClan, as she was dearly scared that she was going to be force-mated. ...In Hawkfrost's Super-Secret Grove far, far from the forest... Hawkfrost watched his army grow with every second. Stormbender was a good contributer. Soon, every she-cat would be his, he knew. Stormbender read Hawkfrost's thoughts with horror, but she couldn't fight back, as her belly was always swollen with new kits now. Those tom cats would take turns mating her, and her beautiful she-kits were being mated with already, as Hawkfrost had decided to make them grow to a young warrior instantly as well. Applefeather was also there with her kits. Tigerstar loved her so much, that he mated with her every five minutes. She and her sister chatted and kept having more kits by the minute. She didn' teven care anymore, as the pain she had gotten use to. Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 01:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mistbreeze and Dawnpool can get taken too, but Mist by Hawkfrost will always prefer Nightmareheart) Crispinheart grinned at Kindheart. "Later, sucker." He vanished, taking Dawnpool with him. Mistfire Spring rain falls 01:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Crispinheart had arrived at the grove. Hawkfrost was still making a bigger army, which had now reached 200. Clawstreak was sharpening his claws on a rock, before preparing to mate Gentleflow. Hawkfrost vanished and came back with Mistbreeze. "Even though Nightmareheart's a goner, we can take care of 'ya." Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 11:06, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (4pinkbear, can Lavenderheart resurrect Hakuryuuleap? He's not truly evil. Gingerclaw forced him to be evil because.. well, he wanted his brother to be loyal to him, pretty much. Hakuryuuleap was against the 2nd Generation cats because he saw Gingerclaw 'fighting' Darkfire didn't truly fight and told him that the prophecy cats were with Darkfire) Hakuryuuleap growled as he spotted Gingerclaw and Birchtree both going after Dappledream. He lept out at the two toms, but it was too late for him to get Birchtree. He was already close enough to teleport Dappledream. "Later, loosers!" he snarled before vanishing, taking the dappled silver tabby with him. "I guess it's just you and me know," growled Hakuryuuleap at Gingerclaw. "Aw, c'mon," said Gingerclaw in a laid-back voice. "You wouldn't hurt your own brother now, would you?" Hakuryuuleap growled. "You are no brother of mine!" He lunged at the ginger tom, tearing his throat out. Gingerclaw gasped, fell to the ground, and faded away. "Now if I could just free the she-cats and the kits," he murmured to himself. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 11:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Let me just say, Nightmareheart was too arrogant. He never appointed anyone to take his place.) Getsugaclaw and Nightmareheart leapt at each other and tussled. Getsugaclaw slashed Nightmareheart's flank repeatedly before the tom collapsed. Phoenixfeather soon arrived with Ebonykit. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" Nightmareheart snarled. "You think?" Ebonykit spat. "You would have made a great warrior for us, Ebonykit. Why did you side with your mother?" Nightmareheart asked. "Because you deserve no place anywhere. Not the Dark Forest, not StarClan, and never the Dark Hollow," Ebonykit snarled. Phoenixfeather's eyes glowed red for a moment. "I made it so every Dark Forest warrior can feel the pain you will soon feel," she snarled, padding forward. Ebonykit unsheathed long claws. Phoenixfeather and Ebonykit each ripped off a leg off Nightmareheart each, with Getsugaclaw getting the tail. Nightmareheart yowled in pain, and looked up at Ebonykit and Phoenixfeather. "Die," the two spat before killing Nightmareheart with a double neck bite. Nightmareheart screamed in pain, then faded away forever. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:05, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Nevermind. Dark Forest can have Dawnpool and Lotuspaw. They escape later, though, and return to TimeClan) Mistbreeze watched the death of Nightmareheart and her heart seemed to frost over. He was gone. Dead, deader than dead. If only she could go to the Dark Hollow... Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oceanstorm padded up to Mistbreeze. "It'll be okay, Mistbreeze. You still have his kits," he reminded, nodding to Senkit, Chihirokit and Hakukit. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 15:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I found a song that EXACTLY represents Crispinheart and Nightmareheart. It's Dear John by Taylor Swift.) Mistbreeze nodded. Her kits would be a bittersweet reminder of Nightmareheart. She gazed at them, especially Hakukit. He had the fine, perfect shape of his father's head. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar padded up to Mistbreeze and rested his tail tip gently on her shoulder. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 15:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze shook it off. "It's time, Goldstar. It's time they knew. I'll be in Crystal Pool cave if anyone needs me." Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar sighed wearily and beckoned the three kits close. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 15:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze curled up, right in the spot where Nightmareheart had mated with her. Did he really have good intentions? He loved me. But he was also blinded from the need for kits and the immenent satisfaction he gets from mating. ::. Chihirokit bounced up and down. "Are you gonna tell a story, daddy?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar sighed almost wearily. "I have something important to tell you. Before I do, please know I always loved you all," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 15:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hakukit purred. "Of course you did, silly. You're our father." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's the point..." Goldstar began. He swallowed back the tears that were forming. "Your real father is Nightmareheart. He forcibly mated with Mistbreeze and several other she-cats, including Phoenixfeather, Lavenderheart and Tatteredbook, making Ebonykit, Grasskit, Snowkit, Himekit, Duskkit and Dawnkit your sisters, among other she-cats," Goldstar admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze heard Goldstar speaking. She padded over and sat down, a huge lump in her throat. "He never forcefully mated with me. We loved each other. He only got carried away a little..." her voice broke. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Again, I always loved you three," Goldstar meowed, his voice breaking. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC)- ---- Chihirokit's eyes widened. "So... you didn't want us?" she asked Mistbreeze, who shuddered. "No! I would have loved to have you kits. But Nightmareheart mated with me multiple times almost every time we met." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wished every waking moment afterwards that you could be my kits. I could not have been more proud of you," Goldstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Haku nodded undrstandingly, speaking for his sisters. "Mama, can I go out?" "If you're careful." Kahakukit took to the air as a dragon, rippling through the hazy day. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar curled up to hide his tears. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Chihirokit and Senkit curled up together and fell asleep. Mistbreeze stroked Goldstar's back with her tail. "They know you love them, Goldstar." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar nodded, sadness in his gold eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But... why? You had no obligations whatsoever." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "To me, kits did nothing wrong. They can't help who they are," Goldstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You're right. They shouldn't feel they are tainted with their heritage. But they are, in some way. I think Chihirokit may be able to go into the spirit world, and communicate with Nightmareheart." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar nodded and sat up. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They love you too." Mistbreeze paused, then padded out, brushing past Whisperpool. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart padded over to his older brother. "Did you catch Crispinheart?" Goldstar asked. "No," Kindheart answered. "Nightmareheart's dead at least," Goldstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool growled at the sound of Crispinheart's name. "That... rapist!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wonder if Zoey regrets introducing that word into our language," Kindheart mused. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 17:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, it's a useful one." Mistfire Spring rain falls 17:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Indeed, but it sounds a tad inappropriate," Kindheart noticed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 17:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Bronzekit will end up joining AlchemyClan. He's short like Goldstar. Their a perfect pair!) Copperbreeze knelt by his mate, Whispershade, who's belly was round with kits. "Are you sure its-" "Copperbreeze, its time." Whispershade interrupted, before a ripple went through her side and she gave birth. She had 4 small kits suckling at her belly. "Bronzekit..."Copperbreeze gasped towards the bronze-colored tom. The kit was short, like Goldstar. "Goldstar! Bronzekit is short, just like you! You're no longer a one-of-a-kind!" A pale silver she-cat mewled and kneaded her paws against her mother's stomach. Her eyes opened to reveal saphire-like eyes. "Aquakit." Whispershade managed to mew. The next kit was a coppery-gold, like his father. "Can I name it Bladekit?" Whispershade whispered. "Whatever you want." Copperbreeze replied. Whispershade fell asleep, so Copperbreeze named the last one, a pale lavender color, Herbkit. Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 20:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (XD Poor Goldstar. He no longer gets the honor of the only short tom that can flip out about it) Goldstar smiled. "He will be a great cat to his Clan," he purred. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 20:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool licked Whispershade's ear. They had a kinship, as the latter had been named after her. Mistfire Spring rain falls 21:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari hurried over with borage. "I do not get enough respect for this!" she grumbled. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool bowed jokingly. "Thank you, honorable Hikari." Mistfire Spring rain falls 21:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari could not supress her smile. "Oh, very funny, Whisperpool," she purred. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I do wish to thank you, Hikari," mewed Brightpaw, her pale green-blue eyes sparkling like aquamarine stones. "Without you, lives could have been lost, even with Phantomsoul here. We could always use your help." "I heard that!" growled Phantomsoul. "I was meaning that you two make a great team," said the brown, silver, and white apprentice. Phantomsoul still tried to look angry, but it was impossible to when he was smiling. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 21:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Roseheart chuckled, while Mooncloud could not keep from smiling. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Everyone here makes a great team," mewed Brightpaw wisely. "Well said, Brightpaw," said Hakuryuuleap. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 21:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Indeed. We all work well together," Phoenixfeather agreed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Even the kits and apprentices." mewed Whisperpool, gazing at Chihirokit playing with Emblemkit, and Shiitakekit mock fighting with an AlchemyClan apprentice. Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wonder if this is how Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, and the rest of the cats who traveled back then felt," Snowheart wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 23:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm guessing," said Honeybloom, "that they felt this way, but without the mass amount of cats." Whispersong chuckled, and Alex couldn't hide her smile. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 23:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather nodded. Ebonypaw bounced around his mother's paws. "Can you teach me a new move yet, momma, please?" he asked. "Ebonypaw...what am I going to do with you?" Phoenixfeather purred. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG